This Cant End Well
by QueenOfDispareDarkness-D.Sega
Summary: What could happen when your friend wears a guy uniform, a trouble maker who has to be watch,weird event that happen, and trying to pass school? Life at the Academy. Story is better than Summary. Plz R/R
1. Chapter 1: New friends and new problems

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Danielle's POV:

Today is the day when all the new duelist come to Duel Academy. Slifers, Ra, and Obelisk. I can't wait to meet them.

"Come on D! Lets go meet the new students." Said Alexis.

"Coming"! I said. I ran out of the door of the Obelisk dorm, heading towards the boat. It was gonna be fun messing with the new kids. I found myself lagging behind and hurried up. Alexis and me got to the boat. Alexis went by Zane, who was greeting his little brother. I think his name was Syman or something. A girl walked off the boat. She wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and so many bangles on her arms I couldn't even count. Her hair was black with purple highlights and she had on a blue beanie hat. I already knew this was gonna be an interesting year.

Mika's POV:

I sighed. "Why do all these people have to be so..so…gay?" I walked down the port and ran my hands through my hair. A couple of girls have already given me dirty looks, probably thinking I was emo or goth. No surprise. I was use to it. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my roller suitcase and started walking. I felt eyes on my back. Call me paranoid but I turned around. I saw a girl in a blue school uniform, long blackish/brown hair with blue highlights, and a smirk on her face. She was looking directly at me. I walked up to her. I could not take it any more. The looks were driving me crazy. " What is you problem?!" I shouted.

Danielle's POV:

I was startled for a bit. The girl I saw came up to me and just yelled. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about." I replied. The girl shot a glare.

"Why were you staring at me?"

I could tell she was trying (but not succeeding) to hold in her temper. "Well I'm sorry and my name is Danielle. D for short." The girl sighed.

"I'm Mika-zuki. Mika for short."

I smiled and Mika shrunk back a bit. I guess she wasn't used to other kids being nice to her. "What dorm are your in?" I asked. Mika smiled a small smile.

"Obelisk. I crushed this Crowler dude in the entry exams. You should've seen his face. Oh wait! I took a picture of it."

She handed me her cell phone. "HAHA!" I said while I was laughing like crazy. Crowler looked worse than when my friend Jaden beat him. I handed her back her cell phone. She stuffed it into her backpack. We started talking on the way to the Obelisk dorm. I learned that her favorite colors were purple and black, she loved scary, violent, and gory movies, she had a black cat named Midnight, and she live in a foster home. We got to the dorm and we figure out that Mika was sharing a room with me and my twin sister Coshnee. Mika set her stuff on the last bed. Coshnee enter the room. She looked like me, only she had purple highlights and a black t-shirt under her jacket. Mika started unpacking her stuff and put it away. All that was left was her uniform.

"C'mon Zuki. We wanna see you in your uniform." Said Coshnee.

(Using Mika's new nickname) Mika took out the black bag her uniform was in and ran for the bathroom. 5 minutes later, Mika walks out of the bathroom and Coshnee and me did an anime fall. Mika was wearing a guy uniform.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

I got up first. Coshnee was still recovering. "You do know you're wearing a guy uniform, right?" After seeing the look on Mika's face, I wished I just kept my mouth shut. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"Yeah I do. Like hell, I would ever wear a preppy skirt like those on the girl uniform."

She grabbed one of her many hats, stuff her hair in it (making her look like a guy), and stormed off. This was not gonna end well. I ran after her hoping to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2: She's the guy

This Can't End Well

This Can't End Well

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yugioh Gx. This story is by me (Uchiha's little sister-Danny) and my best friend Mika (****SukiraOfTheLight).**

Chapter 2:

Mika's POV:

The nerve! I can't believe Danielle said what she said. I could faintly here her trying to catch up to me. I turned around to see her being stopped by a few girls. The girls were giggling and glancing at me. My anger was slowly bubbling and NO ONE would want to know the thoughts going through my head. (cough Murder cough).

Danielle's POV:

I groaned. Alexis, Mindy, and a couple of the other Obelisk girls were giggling like crazy and I got on my last god nerve. "Okay, why did you stop me? I have something I need to do." I said but Mindy kept a good grip on my arm. Man, that girl is stronger than she looks.

"Sshh. He's coming." One of the Obelisk's said.

I think her name is Ally. I looked around. Who was coming? All I saw was Mika coming over to probably tell me off. Then I noticed it. Her hair was all in her cap. She was the guy! I started laughing really hard. Alexis glared at me.

"Shut up D. He's cute." Mindy shot.

That just made me laugh harder. Mika came over and glared at me. All the girls giggled.

"Hi. I'm Jenny." The other random Obelisk said.

Good thing she said her name cause I thought it was Susie or something. Mika gave Jenny a weird look, then looked at me. She gave me a WTF look. This gonna be interesting.


End file.
